motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Duke of Detroit Presents...
|season = 1 |image = File:Tumblr_m73hwqS3JA1qgq2dxo3_1280.png |number = 110 |prod. number = 112 |airdate = July 12th, 2012 |writer = Greg Ernstrom |director = Chris Prynoski |previous = "Ride of the Fantasy Vans" |next = "Off the Rack"}} is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It debuted July 12th, 2012. Overview After a few weeks of harmony in Motorcity, Mike jumps at the chance to bring a container of hazardous waste back to the refinery. Once on the road, the Burners discover that the job is all part of the Duke of Detroit's dangerous new reality show, with Mike and the Burners trapped as the stars. Synopsis There have been no Kane attacks for a few weeks and Mike is going stir-crazy trying to keep himself occupied. When the alarm goes off he immediately has every weapon on Mutt pointed at the doors--and Jacob, who is just doing some maintenence. After sheepishly telling Chuck he knew it was a test, the other Burners take him to Antonios to distract him since he's driving them all crazy. Texas is watching an action movie on his glasses and comments on how awesome the one-liners are and when Dutch asks why he's watching it at the restaurant he says he couldn't finish before thanks to Mike. Mike asks Julie if anything ''is happening in Deluxe and she says she's seen nothing. A glass breaks and Mike immediately springs into action; it's just a waitress who dropped a tray. Embarrassing himself yet again, he suggests they get their food to go and defends his actions, explaining that he's just wired that way. Suddenly a truck carrying a tank of toxic waste speeds in, drops the tank, and speeds off again. Mike is thrilled at the opportunity to get back in action but the other Burners are more cautious, suggesting they call the Motorcity Refinery to pick up the tank. Mike ignores them and hitches it to the back of Mutt, telling Chuck to make the call on the way. On their way through a canyon road, Julie and Chuck questions Mike's actions and he replies that it's better than just leaving it there. Finally the refinery picks up, but the man speaks in an oddly scripted way and tells the Burners that if they bring the tank to the refinery they'll take it from there. Chuck is suspicious but Mike seems to believe him. Suddenly landmines begin going off under their cars, to everyone's shock. The impacts crack the tank and Dutch uses his sonic weapon to set off the rest ahead. They pull off at a nearby rest stop. While the others go in, Chuck, Mike and R.O.T.H. examine the trailer for damage. Chuck calls Mike out for being over-hasty and impatient but is distracted by a tiny camera latched onto the trailer. R.O.T.H. finds another camera on the other side. Inside the gas station, Dutch and Texas both complain that they could be doing other thing when they're startled by an old man and a boy asking for Mike's autograph. Julie asks them if they know Mike and the old man points to the TV, where the Duke is broadcasting. Chuck and Mike find cameras everywhere and Julie yells at them to come in. They run inside in time to see themselves starring in the Duke's new reality show, "The Duke of Detroit Presents." They realize the Duke has been the one setting them up all this time. Chuck and Texas are both excited about being on TV but Mike goes back out and yells at the Duke to show himself. One of his limos pulls up and the Duke--or at least drawings of him--tells Mike that if he DOESN'T get the trailer to the refinery, it will probably cause a huge problem in Motorcity. His assistant, Cyborg Dan, proves this point by opening a valve which melts his head and starts the reactor towards a meltdown. Cyborg Dan blames Mike for his disfigurement and the Burners are equally angry with him for having dragged them all into this mess. They continue on their way to the refinery, with the Duke throwing every kind of obstacle in their way on the booby-trapped road. Texas tries to think of decent one-liners but so far they all suck. No. 2 is interviewing people around Motorcity on what they think of the Burners' odds, with some in favor of them and some not so much. Texas' bad one-liners are also broadcast to the public and met with disapproval. Cyborg Dan briefly contacts the Duke expressing interest in Mike's demise but the Duke argues that Mike needs to stay alive for the sake of the show. All along, the trailer keeps leaking coolant. As they near the refinery a massive statue of the Duke's head appears and blocks the road. The "Terror Dome," as the Duke dubs it, begins to shoot fire and lasers at the Burners. Mike finally admits that they all should have just stayed home as they try to bypass the obstacle. To make matters worse Kane sends in some bots, to the Duke's delight. Chuck manages to hack into the Duke's broadcasting signal and Mike gives the team some very specific orders to take out the Dome. The scene switches back to No. 2 interviewing Rayon and Cyborg Dan. Just as the finale ensues, Chuck kills the feed and all the fans are disappointed. The Duke sees the Terror Dome being destroyed and actually begins crying in disappointment. He decides to make Mike pay immediately. At the refinery, the workers are hosing down the trailer when the Duke arrives and threatens Mike for getting rid of his show. Mike responds that since the Duke's been trying to kill them all day they're even, backed up by the Burners pulling their weapons on the Duke. Duke tries to explain that he picked the Burners for show because he knew they'd make it but Mike and the Burners just want to go home. The Duke ominously declares the show will go on as he watches them leave. Back at HQ, Chuck reveals he copied the footage of the show before he deleted it and shows the file of them destroying the Terror Dome. The Burners are all thrilled by what they see. Texas declares it to be the "best show ever," and finally thinks of a good catchphrase. But Mike isn't around to hear it, as he's fallen asleep on Mutt. Credits *'Written by:' **Greg Ernstrom (staff writer) *'Directed by:' **Chris Prynoski *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - 'Mike Chilton' **Kate Micucci - 'Julie Kane' **Nate Torrence -' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' *'Additional Voices:' **Brian Doyle-Murray - 'Jacob' **Dee Snider - 'The Duke of Detroit' **Tara Strong - 'No. 2''' Trivia *This episode received 0.3 million viewers on its premiere night. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes